New Enemy, Arisen
by Vampire-Maiden
Summary: This is a collaboration between Alayna, Kitty, and me, Hilzarie/Thiatrieka. It takes place after Endless Waltz when the pilots have children. This is chapter 1-12 of their childrens encouters. each "meanwhile..." is the end of a chapter/section of one wri


Alayna walked across the empty room. She imagined what it would be like to live in the Sanc Kingdom like her mother did. She also thought about tomorrow. Supposedly her father would finally come home. But what was it her mom had said about the other child? And why didn't she say anything about it before? Did she have a long lost sibling or something? She shook her head and giggled. It was a silly thought. She continued to look around the room. It was huge. She could put everything she had in it and still have half a room to spare. She imagined what it would look like with all of her stuff in it. Then her mom walked in. "Do you like it?" She asked. She wore her hair down and he bangs weren't all fluffed up. Alayna thought about what her bangs looked like the night before. She always changed the way they looked. It was kind of scary. She smiled. "It's huge..." she replied, finally. "Of course it is, silly. It's a palace!" Relena smiled. "Why did you decide to become queen again?"  
  
"Because it's a fine thing for me and I realized that people look up to me a lot, and if I were queen... Well, it just feels right, and that's what counts. Now, I'm going to take you to a friend of your father's, and you'll spend the day there while the movers get everything in here. Okay?" "Okay..." Alayna sighed, and they left. Meanwhile...  
  
"Um...daddy?! "Kitty called from the high swing. Her father looked up at her. "What?" "Um....I forgot...do I jump off before or after?" "AFTER!!!" "Ohh..ok." She said, nodding then looked down, "It's not that far down is it?"  
  
"Kitty...we've been over this a million times. No. It's not too far...for you at least." She nodded again and stood. She balanced herself and was about to start when Catherine ran in. "Trowa! Kitty--"  
  
"WAAAHHHH!!! HOEEEE!!!" Kitty screamed, grabbing the swing's rope(hoe is my new 'catch phrase' it's pronounced ho-eee, sakura uses it a lot in the Japanese version) "Opps...sorry Kitty.." She said. The as if Kitty hadn't almost fallen, continued, "We've made enough money to go back to Earth." "Really?!" Kitty cried, climbing down. "Yes. We can leave anytime." Meanwhile...  
  
Half of a stern face peered through the heavy drapes. Men and women dressed in tight black pants, and red shirts, and black jackets decorated with gold. A man who was standing on a stage behind a podium had the most decorations. The closer to her the soldiers got, the less decorations they had. Hilzarie stepped back from the drapes. "We the soldiers of Luna, wish to welcome a new General to our ranks." Hilzarie confidently walked down the aisle, her tall black boots clicking and black jacket flowing out behind her with false decorations covering it. Being a general, she wore a black miniskirt instead of the pants. With every step, another soldier saluted. When she got to the podium the Admiral shared salutes with her. She turned to face the soldiers. "I am known as Lady Thiatrieka Tsukino. I will be spending my time here as a spy amongst the enemy. I will be leading the 100th division when we go into battles. Thank you. If you need me, I will be nowhere. Goodbye." Hilzarie saluted, turned sharply, and grinned when she got off the stage. That went better than she had expected. Meanwhile.  
  
Alayna stayed as far away from the people in the house she was in as she could. What the heck was her mom thinking? Who were these people? She sat down in the chair as the guy known as Quatre walked in and began to talk to her. "So you're Alayna." He said. The guy really scared her. He looked... odd. She nodded. "I knew you were going to look a lot like Heero when you grew up." He smiled. "Well, thanks a lot for telling me I look a lot like a guy!" Her head screamed, but she decided it was okay. "I don't look anything like my mom."  
  
She said. "I can tell. I bet Selena looks just like Relena." Quatre said, getting up. Alayna didn't know what he meant, but didn't ask any questions. "Trowa! Daniel! Come here for a second!" He called down a hall, and two boys emerged from a room. As they arrived, Quatre began again. "Guys, this is Alayna. She'll be new at your school." He turned to her. "Alayna, this is Trowa, and this is Daniel." He smiled. "I know you guys will get along great." And he walked off. Alayna stared at the boys. What was she supposed to say to them? Then, the one know as Daniel stepped forward as the other boy began to speak. "Let's go finish our game." He insisted. "Go ahead, I'll be there in a sec." Daniel said, and Trowa left. "Hey there." Daniel smiled. "Hi..." Alayna said, shyly. "Don't be shy!" He laughed. "Listen here, I'll be your friend and guide at school tomorrow, if you show me where you live." "Why would you want to know?" "Maybe because I find that you and I could be closer in the near future." Daniel smiled and inched toward her. "WHAT?!" Alayna was raging as she quickly stepped away. Daniel began to laugh. "No! I'm just kidding! Besides, I already like a girl and she lives on a colony. She's coming back this Friday, and I can't wait. I want to know where your house is so I can meet you in the morning." He was still smiling. Alayna didn't like his joke, but figured he'd be a good friend because he had a sense of humor. Then, she made her way to the living room to meet Victoria. Meanwhile...  
  
Kitty sat in the back of the car looking out the window. "Are we there yet?"She asked,very tired and annoyed of driving so long with nothing to do and not stopping to strech. She flicked her cat tail and looked at her mother. "Yup." Cathrine told her. Kitty jumped and about smashed her face against the window. "REALLY?!!"  
  
"Yea..what? Now since you almost fell off the swing you don't trust your own parents?" Trowa asked her. She flicked her tail once more and scratched behind her brown cat ear, making a cute, confused/madish face. "No.....Woooowww....big house.." She said. "It's a palace.." "Who's palace?" Kitty asked, teasing Catherine and making the word 'palace' very stressed with a funny accent. "Relena's...a friend of ours.." "Oh...Relena? That queen lady??"  
  
"Yes, and you better behave yourself.." They stopped and got out of the car. Kitty stretched like a cat quickly, then jumped up. "Reow!" "Oh Kitty...no gymnastics..."  
  
"I won't! Mew! I'm a good girl!!" She said, putting her hands behind her back and smiling. Meanwhile.....  
  
Hilzarie sat on the couch in a small but comfortable apartment in a back alley. She was out of the Luna uniform and wearing the baggy, comfortable clothes of a civilian that she had been sent after on her last mission from Dr. Z. The laptop computer sitting on her desk started to beep while the screen blinked then a window popped up revealing the very old doctor she was just thinking about. Hilzarie popped up and saluted, nearly yelling "H... Lady Thiatrieka Tsukino reporting in, Sir!" "Very good, Lady. I see that you were successful in your last mission. Please send to information and see what kind of gift we doctors have concocted for you!" Hilzarie stepped forward, wondering if her stutter had given her away and the "gift" was actually some sort of virus or something. She hit the send button and gave the Doctor every bit of information that the man had been carrying. Of course, the information was completely reversed, but this was all a part of the plan. "I thank you, Lady. Now if you would open this file, I believe you will enjoy it, you can come and pick it up next time you are near base. If you will excuse me now, I must get back to work. A file popped up, Hilzarie clicked on it, and up popped the blueprints for a Mecha styled after the old Gundams. Her eyes trailed to the title which was "GUNDAM: 09 TYPE: REVISION PROTOTYPE: 4" at seeing this, Hilzarie nearly shrieked with joy and jumped up and down ~A Gundam!! I can hardly believe it!!~ She flipped down the stairs and jumped onto her motorcycle to pick up her new Gundam. ~Will this be any different from the prototypes that they had on the base? Will it be more difficult to pilot than the normal mechas? This is the perfect opportunity. they are giving me their latest technology!!!~ Meanwhile. . .  
  
Alayna stared out the window as Pargan drove to her house. She then looked to the old man. It was amazing he was still alive. He'd served her mother since she was her age. She was lost in thought when they'd arrived at the palace. She wasn't used to living in such a huge house. As the car slowed to a stop, Alayna took a deep breath, and got out. She walked in, hearing voices coming from the kitchen. Confused, she walked towards them. She turned to corner to see three new faces and her mom. "Hey, mom." She said, eyeing the strangers. "I'm home..." "Hey, Alayna!" Relena walked over to her. "These are friends." She looked over to Trowa and said, "These are Trowa and Catherine." Then she looked to the girl sitting at the bar, "And this is Kitty." Alayna looked at the girl and she looked back. There was a short silence. "Oh, yeah!" Relena said. "I made candy apples!" She went to the counter and pulled some wrapping off a tray and brought the tray over to the girls. "Here you are. Trowa, Catherine and I will go to the living room to talk. " And they left. Kitty took two candy apples and held one out to Alayna. She took it and said thank you and proceeded to sit across from her at the bar. "So... um..." she tired to start up a conversation. "Hiya!" Kitty smiled and held out her hand. "I'm Kitty!" "I'm Alayna..." She said slowly and took her hand to shake. "I know your mom introduced me, but I wanted to do it for myself." "Well..." Alayna was going to say something until she actually looked into Kitty's face and couldn't stop laughing. "What?" Kitty looked confused. "Meow?" Alayna continued to laugh. Kitty was getting a little angry. "What's so funny?" she said, her face still with a confused expression. "Y-you have c-caramel all over your face!" Alayna said between giggles. "Oh!" Kitty blushed and tried to get it off, but her attempts were futile. "Hold on." Alayna got up and went to the sink and got a wet cloth and gave it to Kitty. "Here." She smiled. "Th-thank you." Kitty washed herself up. "Okay! All better!" Kitty was all happy again. "So... do you like video games?" Alayna asked her. "Yeah! Sure I do!" Kitty was really happy now. "Have you ever played Chrono Trigger?" "Um..... meow?... I don't think so..." "That's okay. You can play it with me if you want." Alayna got up. "Come on!" Kitty followed Alayna into the living room where their parents were talking. Alayna tapped on Relena's shoulder and she turned around. "Yes, dear?" "Hey, mom, do you know if they plugged up my t.v. and playstation?" "They did, Alayna. I made sure of it, because I knew it would be the first thing you'd want to do." Relena smiled. "Thanks mom." And the girls went upstairs to play video games. Meanwhile...  
  
"Reow! I still don't get the hang of this game!" Kitty said, setting the controller down. She looked at Alayna who looked back at her. "It's ok..." "Mew..." "What know?" There was a long silence. Kitty flicked her tail, and Alayna looked out the window. "Oh! I know..." Kitty cried,and jumped up, "Got a computer??" Alayna thought for a second. "Um..lemme go ask my mom--"  
  
"NO!!"Kitty cried, covering Alayna's mouth with her hand. Alayna wriggled from her grasp and gasped (ha ha,that's funny...grasp&gasp). "Why not?" Kitty poked her out of the room and pointed out. Alayna stood and followed her. "Because...I know about this new thing these scientists are doing...it's a thing called a 'gundam' or somethin' like that or another.." She said, and snuck to the back of the palace and opened a door. Inside was a computer system. Alayna gawked at Kitty. "You knew this was back here?" "Yup!" "What?! Did you go and sneak all over the house?!" "Nope. Don't have ta. They always hide really big computers with lot of info in the back." She sat down in a chair. She then turned and clicked away at the keys. A window popped up which said 'password'. Kitty typed something,and it failed,then typed something else,which also failed. In big letters across the screen it showed 'access denied' over and over. "Stupid computer!!!"Kitty hissed at it,and punched in another word. Another window open with blue prints for what looked like a huge robot. "Wow...is that a gundam?" Alayna asked. Kitty nodded, and typed some more. More blueprints appeared as the two looked over them.  
  
"Werid name--" Kitty suddenly closed down the computer and turned it off. She whirled around and jumped out in front of Alyana. "What is it?"Alayna asked as the door started to open. "This is just great!" She hissed, and hid behind part of the computer, Alayna following her. Meanwhile....  
  
The motorcycle pulled up to a hotel and Hilzarie ran inside to change into her uniform. She ran back out, trying to look as dignified as possible while getting on a motorcycle and trying to put her hair up, and rode to the station as fast as possible, jumped off of it at the valet, without turning it off, and hopped onto the shuttle on its route to the base. If anyone approached her about her lack of a ticket, she would merely flash her General status card. Easy enough. ~Two hours later~ Lady Thiatrieka walked off of the shuttle as calmly as possible and walked up to DR. Z, who was there to meet her. "I believe you will enjoy this new toy, Lady. It is designed after all ten original Gundams. It's truly quite great." "Excuse me, doctor, but... um. I thought there were only five, based on the Tahlgeese???" "Quite right, but, you see, the professors who built the Gundams later met with the pilots, who were about your age, and revised the Gundams, so essentially there were ten. But then Trieze Khushrenaida made the Epyon, which, I must say, was a Gundam, so really, I was wrong. There were eleven Gundams made. oh dear, I am sorry, I'm rambling. You must be quite anxious to see your new toy! Follow me please!" The old man led Hilzarie through a labyrinth of hallways before finally coming to the fifth basement laboratory. How, she did not know. they hadn't gone down any stairs or elevators. ~Elaborate system. when I get back, I will have to make a map.~ She looked up and her eyes rested on the feet of a giant mecha, at least sixty stories tall! Just like the originals, except it had wings like an angel. ~Flashy white lights~ ~A little girl tugs at woman who is laying in the grass's sleeve. ~ "Mumsie. why is the Colony shaking?? Mumsie?? Mumsie I'm scared.. Mumsie!! Wake up!!! MUMSIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"~ ~Girl looks up crying and sees a Gundam in the skylight of Colony I forgot the number. please help!~ and sees two giant Gundam Mobile Suits battling in space over the colony.~ "Mum..sie.. please.. Please wake up Mumsie." ~little girl runs to the closest launch shuttle with her mother limp in her arms. She closes the door and closes her eyes tight. At that moment, the Oz prototype Veyeate crashes through the side of the colony.~ ~Flashy white lights again~ Meanwhile..  
  
Alayna closed her eyes tight. What was going to happen to them? She didn't hear whoever opened the door come in, so she figured they were just looking around. Then she heard Pargan's voice. "I could have sworn I saw somebody come in here. Guess I'm so old I'm not losing my eyesight but I'm starting to see things." The old man chuckled and Alayna couldn't help but smile. When she heard the door shut she looked at Kitty who sighed in relief. "I thought we were done for." She smiled. "Yeah." Alayna nodded. "Now back to this gundam thing. They looked pretty cool." "Uh-huh! Gundams are cool! I'm kinda in the process of getting one." Kitty quickly covered her mouth in shock from what she just said. "What?!" Alayna said in amazement. "You're getting a gundam?!" Alayna suddenly got a huge smile on her face. "How are you gonna get it?" "They're gonna send it to me. I gave 'em the coordinates yesterday. They're gonna send it to the forest behind the house we just bought. It's really big, just not as big as this palace..." Kitty looked to Alayna for a sign of what she was gonna do next. "That's so cool! How did you get them to actually let you have one?" "Well, I told them I have experience with Mobile Suits... I drove one once..." Kitty laughed. "I also told them that my dad was a gundam pilot. That got me the gundam more than anything." "Do ya think you could get 'em to send me one? My dad was a gundam pilot just like yours. I'm sure I could pilot it just fine." "Sure!" Kitty smiled. "I'll get on it just as soon as I get home." Kitty smiled, and almost as if it were purposly coinciding, her mother called her name saying it was time to go. Kitty quickly left the room and Alayna followed. After Kitty had left, Alayna decided to see if she could go to see Daniel at Quatre's house. Of course Relena said she could, but was worried that she didn't know the way. Alayna finally convinced her that she did and headed off to the garage to get her dirtbike Then she was off. Upon arriving at their house, she surprisingly saw Kitty's car. She walked to the house, confused. When she reached the door, she knocked and began to take off her helmet. Trowa answered the door, and he was a little surprised to see her. "Hey, Alayna." He sighed. "Come on in." And he reluctantly began to walk to the living room. In the living room, Catherine and Trowa Barton were talking with Quatre. By the wonderful scent coming from the kitchen, Alayna could tell Victoria was cooking. She waved a little to Kitty who was sitting in a chair on the far corner of the room. She then went back up to Trowa to ask where Daniel was. "Hey, Trowa!" She said. "Where's Daniel?" "Oh.. He's back in his room packing. You can go ahead and go back if you want." Alayna nodded and headed to his room. She walked in to an empty mess. (don't ask me how an empty room can be messy, but it's true!! Just go to my house in Winston and look at the rooms in it!) "D-daniel?" She said. She saw his head peek out from the other side of the bed. "Alayna? What are you doing here?" "I got bored back home after Kitty and them left." She sighed and leaned against the wall. "Oh. So you've met them." Daniel sighed, too. "You say that like it's a bad thing." Alayna looked at him. "Well, Kitty's my sister. That makes Catherine and Trowa my parents." "Really?!" This was Alayna's second surprise for the day. "That's cool, Daniel!" "Ya think?" He said with a sort of angered tone. "Actually, I'm not so happy about it myself because I have to move in with them and I've lived here all my life." Daniel sighed and then smiled. "So, why did you come back, anyway?" "Well, I was gonna see if you wanted to ride with me back to my place so you would know where I live." "Sure! I'll just go ask....... my parents...." he walked out of the room and made way to the living room. "Mom, dad. Can I ride over to Alayna's house to see where she lives?" "Sure, Daniel." Catherine said. "Did you know that we'll live just down the road from her?" "Really?" Daniel was a little confused, but got over. The two went to the door and headed for Alayna's bike. "Cool bike!" He said when he saw it. "Yeah!" Alayna smiled as she put her helmet back on. "My mom bought it for me just before we moved here." "Can I drive?" He asked, motioning towards it. "Sure." And they got on and left. When they arrived, Alayna showed him around the outside of the palace, but made sure that no one saw them. She didn't want a speech about guys from her mother. Then they went farther down the road and checked out the Barton family's new home. Meanwhile...  
  
Kitty threw her bag on the bed and quickly began searching for her computer. She finally found the box labeled 'computer' and ripped it open. She smiled at all the shreads of cardboard on the floor and laughed "Oops..OK NOW!!! Let's see here..how do ya get this thing to- NEVERMIND!!"Kitty sang as she pluged it up,"Ha! I win! AH HA HA HAA!!"Kitty laughed happily. Kitty flicked on the computer and flicked her cat tail in response. It booted up and she loaded her new screen saver and start up screen. She then got in touch with the gundam people. She typed in her request. Nothing. She grabbed the head phone/reciver and put it on her head. "We're sorry, but we're already making you a gundam."Was the reply. Kitty sighed. "Well duh! My friend wants one. Her dad was a gundam pilot too!"Kitty told them. "Um..i'll get on that." "Ya!! Thanks bunches!!"Kitty said happily, then threw off the head phones and ran/skipped downstairs. Kitty hopped onto a small arm chair and looked around. "Are you done unpacking Kitty?"Cathrine asked, setting down a box. Kitty nodded. "Yes okaa-san(mother)"  
  
"Why don't you go explore the woods? Your good at climbing."She said and Kitty got up and ran out the door. "Thanks okaa-san!!"Kitty yelled as she ran towards the woods. She checked her watch and paniced. "Whaat?! Those dudes are gonna be like soo mad at me if I'm not there soon!!"Kitty said and sprinted off,"Gundam! Here I come-OW!!"Kitty cried as she tripped,"As soon I get my Earth feet.."She cried to the woods. 


End file.
